CSI Crew: The Wiggles Young Trump Controversy
by G. SANDERS
Summary: Another story...


** CSI Crew: The Wiggles Young Trump Controversy**

**Rating: Mature for language.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**Summary: Another hilarious story.**

**A/N: Dedicated to my friends!**

* * *

Young Joc: EH, EH, EH! How is errbody out thur?

**_Crowd goes wild._**

Young Joc: Okay! Ya'll get ready to get crunnnnk!

------

Red Wiggle: Oh my God! Where is everybody?

Purple Wiggle: I don't know! Maybe they all got lost...

They look over at the yellow and blue Wiggle

Red Wiggle: EW! STOP MAKING OUT!

Purple Wiggle: Oh em gee! No fair! Today was my day to make out with the blue wiggle!

Blue Wiggle: Fine. Maybe we should go take a tour of Las Vegas.

Yellow Wiggle: GOOD IDEA!

-----

Young Joc: Eh baby... the show's over.

**_Silence_**

Young Joc: Hey... baby, I said-

**_He walks into his hotel room to find his girlfriend dead, on his hotel bed_**

Young Joc: Dayummmmmn.

**_Calls 911_**

Young Joc: MAD! Someone murdered my girl!

**_Pauses_**

Young Joc: Wha' the hell you mean someone will be hur in a few minutes? No, bitch. I wan' someone hur NOW!

**_Pauses_**

Young Joc: Ahhh hell no. You must not know who I be...

**_Silence_**

Young Joc: I be Young Joc, mother effaj9uaeifsj!

------

Red Wiggle: Oh my God! Guys! Look! The Las Vegas crime lab!

Yellow: I've always wanted to visit there! I think Nick Stokes is so sexy.

Purple: Well hunny, that makes two of us.

Blue: You guys know nothing. Warrick is so hot.

Red: Whatever! Like, Gil is totally mine!

Yellow: Yeah. If you feel like fighting Sara for him...

Purple: Oh no, girlfriennn'. Gil belongs with Catherine.

Blue: Oh no! Gil and Greg are the sexiest couple on CSI. It's like, gay club dance mix sexy...

------

**_Young Joc busted through the Las Vegas doors to see seven young children and The Wiggles walking around the lab._**

Young Joc: Oh hell no! You the fags from down unda, huh?

Blue: OH MY GOSHHH! YOU GUYS! COME QUICK! IT'S THAT SEXY RAPPER!

**_The rest of the wiggles come stampeding down the hallway._**

**_Suddenly, Donald Trump's helicopter comes down on the lab and he walks into the building. He hands Ecklie a check for 100 million dollars._**

Donald Trump: That's for your lab's hard work and dedication...

Wiggles: Aw HELL no! That money's OURS! We shook our asses on TV for almost 3 years! We deserve that money!

**_The Wiggles try to take the money away from Ecklie, but Donald yells something and Brent's army of ninja's bust through the door_**.

Wagon: NO FAIR! We deserve the money!

**_One of Brent's ninja's drop kicks Ecklie in the leg and hands Brent the check. They take off running and hand Gil the check as he sings and dances with Catherine. They run back to the battle and gasp._**

**_The Wiggles call in their worldwide gay forces and start attackting the kids and the ninjas._**

**_Donald Trump gets caught in battle fire and injures his leg too. Michael Jackson leaps out from a dark corner and drags Donald Trump into a dark room without any one noticing._**

Brent: NINJA DJ! Play Youth of the Nation! STAT!

**_Ninja DJ plays Youth of the Nation by P.O.D_**

Brent: YOU GAY BASTARDS! DIE!

A gay guy: Although I don't know my father doesn't mean you can call me a bastard, although I am!

**_Gay guy runs away in tears_**

Nick B: Say hello to my little friend... MACHINE GUN!

**Da da da da da da da da da bullets fly. Da da da da da da da da BOOM.**

**_Britney Spears runs through the battle field and screams. Wagon runs towards her in slow motion as a bullet heads for her, and knock them to the ground. He handcuffs her to his wrist and drags her down the hall._**

Brittney: Die! shoots Die! shoots DIE MOTHER FVCKER! **_goes crazy on her machine gun and shoots everything._**

Ashley: Wait a minute! Where's Donald Trump?

Meghan: He's making love with his hair. WATCH OUT!

**_Meghan lunges forward and knocks Ashley down as bullets come flying towards them. Nick, Brent, and Brittney start bending backwards and watches the bullets fly above them in slow motion._**

Nick B: You stupid bitches!

Gay guy: You're just mad cos you ain't sexy like us.

**_A screen dropps down from the ceiling, showing Donald Trump handcuffed to a metal chair in an interrogation room. Michael Jackson walked out in front of the camera, wearing a slutty outfit, and licked the camera._**

Michael Jackson: Listen up, you bitches. I want Greg Sanders in return of Donald Trump. Is that understood?

**_Silence_**

Nick B.: KILL THE GAYS!

Brent: ONWARD!

**_Machine guns go off._**

Catherine: Aww. It looks so much fun! Can I try it?

Gil: NO! Let them fight the gay revolution.

Warrick: We can't let them do it alone!

Greg: Ugh... yes we can.

**_Back to the war_**

Miranda: They're everywhere! These bastards don't die!

Meghan: No. Get... get it off of me!

**_They all look back at Meghan, who has a gay guy attatched to her leg._**

Ashley: I hope you know... that's a girl you're trying to molest.

**_The gay guy's eyes widened and he dropped to the floor, dead._**

Meghan: Freeeedom.

**_After hours and hours of heroic fighting, they finally defeat the gays and The Wiggles. They retreat, and the group starts celebrating_**

**_They looked around at all the ninjas who were dead. Three died due to far too many gays. Suddenly, Young Joq comes out of hiding._**

Britney Spears: Hey Wagon?

Wagon: Yes, darling?

Britney Spears: UNCUFF ME THIS SECOND!

------

**_A group of ninjas kick the door open and throw kick Michael Jackson. They steal back Donald Trump and the check. They throw ATOMIC BOMB NUMBER 4 in the room._**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

**_Michael Jackson flys out of the side of the building and lands on The Wiggles._**

Red Wiggle: Ohh bbaby!

Purple: You slut! He's mine!

Yellow: Bitch, get the steppin'!

---

Gil: Great. Another hole in the side of the building.

**END!**

****

* * *

**A/N: Funny? Yeah. We know.**


End file.
